Just A Dream
by Dramaqueen54
Summary: Sequel to "Flying the Nest" Abby and Will have finally said "I Do" and Abby is ready for some well diserved relaxation. But when things Abby thought were behind her come back into the light, she must risk everything she's worked for to save her family.
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, people of all ages... I'M BACK! Oh how I have missed the thrill of having a deadline to type stuff and having people review my work, not that school hasn't been basically the same, it's just not as fun =) But now that summer is apon us I shall have alot more time to write this story, which I have some really good ideas for! So I hope this new chapter of this new fanfiction finds everybody in good spirits and good health and, without further interuptions, I present to you the first chapter of Just A Dream. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Abby stared at the woman in the mirror; she was in total awe. The woman was wearing a satin white gown, a lace veil, and a pair of white shoes. But Abby wasn't really looking at the woman's dress, veil, or shoes; she was looking at the woman's eyes, which happened to be her own.<p>

"You look gorgeous, Abby," Mary said from her chair against the wall. Abby smiled back at her before turning to the mirror. She tugged at the hem of her dress, trying to make it stretch out more towards the floor. Mary, a very pregnant Mary at that, stood up and smirked at her.

"Stop messing with it, Will will love you no matter what the dress looks like." Mary waddled over toward Abby and adjusted her god-daughter's veil. Abby pursed her lips and shook her head. She turned around and walked over to the window that overlooked the lawn.

It had taken Abby a month, but she had convinced her Uncle Mycroft to allow her and Will to have the wedding on the grounds of his country home. Staring out over the lawn, she smiled at the view. The altar where they would be saying their vows was positioned right under a pair of willow trees, surrounded by flowers that Patricia absolutely adored.

"Abby!" a certain ten year old cried as she ran into the room. Abby twirled around and smiled at her soon to be sister-in-law. Patricia was dressed in a light blue gown with a pansy on the side. In her small hands she held a basket of flower petals.

"Hey flower girl, you ready?" she asked as she walked over to her. Patricia bounced on her heels and nodded.

"Are _you _ready?" a voice asked from the doorway, causing Abby to turn. There, leaning against the doorframe, was her father. He was dressed in one of his best suits and, for the first time in a while, his face was clean-shaven and cut/bruise free. Abby smiled at him and shrugged.

"I'm nervous that something will go wrong, happy that this is actually happening, and kind of still in that 'this is just a dream' state." Holmes nodded as he walked toward his daughter.

"Well, he did only ask you to marry him four months ago." he stated, causing Abby to shrug.

"You were the one who said why wait," she said, walking over to the mirror. She started to fiddle with her veil.

"Stop it Abby!" Mary yelled at her, slapping her hand away. "You look fine!" Abby sighed and pursed her lips as she stared at herself in the mirror.

A knock on the door knocked Abby out of her stare off with her reflection. She turned around and spotted Watson standing in the doorway. Like her father, Watson was wearing his best suit and held his walking stick firmly in his left hand. His eyes landed on Abby and a smile fell on his lips.

"You look wonderful, Abby," he said as he walked toward his wife, who smirked.

"Told you." She smiled as Abby rolled her eyes. She sighed and ran her fingers through her brown curls.

"Thanks Watson," Abby said, glancing at herself in the mirror. Her eyes flew past the dress, past her long brown curls, and straight onto the silver cross on her neck. Irene's cross. Irene had been caught after the incident on the bridge and, since the police had not found the diamond that now rested on Mary's finger, had charged her with all her other crimes. She was now facing a sentence of anywhere from five to ten years, but Abby still got to visit her from time to time. Irene was thrilled that her only daughter was marrying the man she was in love with, and wished them the best of luck in their lives.

"Abby?" a voice called from the door, knocking Abby from her flashback. She looked up to see Melissa, Nessa, andEmily standing in the entryway, each wearing a matching blue gown. All three girls' hair had been pulled back into neat looking buns. Abby walked over to her friends and wrapped them all in a group hug, which they all returned. Nessa pulled back and stared at her friend's dress.

"You look awesome, Abby," she said, eyeing her dress, her eyes full of envy. Abby smiled.

"Thanks Nessa." There was a knock on the door and there stood Clarkie, wearing his customary police uniform. Abby looked up and waved at him.

"Hi Clarkie." He walked into the room and nodded to them.

"Mr. Holmes, Dr., Ms. Mary," he looked at Abby, his eyes clear and bright. "Miss Abby, it's time." Abby's breath caught in her throat and she felt a little lightheaded.

"Places people!" Mary stated as she ran, well ran as well as she could, behind the three brides-maids out of the room, Watson on her heels. Holmes walked over and looped his arm through Abby's.

"You ready?" he asked as they walked out the door into the hallway. Abby took a deep breath and nodded. The pair of detectives walked down the hallway and stood in front of two large wooden doors. Holmes turned and stared at his daughter, who was growing pale and taking deep breaths. He sighed.

"Abby," he said, but Abby's eyes stayed glued to the same spot they were in. Putting his finger under her chin, he slowly lifted her head. "You _do_ look beautiful." Abby chuckled.

"You're my father; you're obligated to say that." Holmes shrugged.

"Am I?" he asked in a tone that Abby couldn't tell if he was serious or joking. Abby laughed as the organ began to play on the other side of the door, causing Abby's chest to drop. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Here we go," she whispered as the doors opened.

The wedding went off without a hitch, except for the part where Holmes forgot to let go of Abby's arm when he was supposed to. Abby now stood on the balcony outside the guest room she and Will were staying in. The cool night air blew loosened strands of hair around her face as she took a deep breath.

"Penny for your thoughts," a voice said behind her, causing Abby to turn around. Will leaned against the doorframe, his tie hanging loosely around his neck. Abby smiled, her eyes gleaming in the starlight.

"I was just thinking of how much I am going to be seeing you from now on," she said, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Yeah well you're no ray of sunshine all the time either darling. Have you seen your hair when you wake up in the morning? It looks like something crawled in in the middle of the night and built a nest in it." Abby rolled her eyes and walked up to Will, who wrapped his arms around her. He leaned over and slowly kissed the top of her head.

"Are you happy?" he asked slowly, causing Abby to smirk. She looked up at her husband, her eyes shining slightly in the starlight.

"Must you ask?" Before he could respond, she leaned up and kissed him. The couple stayed like that until Abby felt a small drop of water hit her nose. She looked up at the sky and saw rain clouds now covered every inch of the night sky. She chuckled as millions of tiny droplets of water started to cover the two of them.

"Should we relocate to a place where we don't get soaked?" Will asked, smirking at his now drenched wife. Abby smiled, then nodded quickly. Will wrapped his arm around Abby's shoulders and led her inside. Abby turned slowly, looking out over the grounds, rain now covering everything the eye could see. Smiling, she gently shut the door and walked over to her wardrobe, slipped on a nightgown, and climbed into bed next to Will. He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling happily.

"So how does it feel being Mrs. McCalion?" he asked, pushing himself up onto his elbow so he was looking down on her. Abby sighed then looked up at her husband, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"It feels… wonderful," she whispered before leaning up and kissing him. He pulled back, smiled at Abby, then blew out the candle on the bedside table.

In the pitch black of the night, neither Abby nor Will noticed the large crow staring at them from its spot on the balcony. With a final CAW, it spread its wings and soared through the air, not stopping till it reached London Lockup. It landed on a barred up window, sticking its small head through the bars and stared at the young man sitting on the iron bed. Hearing the bird land, the young man lifted his head and stared out the window. Pushing himself off the bed, he limped over to the window, the bullet wound in his leg throbbing with every step. Watching the rain hit the sidewalk below his window, the man smiled, his green eyes radiating in the candle light.

"I hope you enjoy the time you have with your husband, Abby," the man said cunningly. "Because your time with him is about to get cut short." He looked down at his hands, in which was a silver ring with a diamond the size of a potato in the middle of it. He looked up and chuckled coldly.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Review please! Hope everyone has a fun Memorial Day =)<strong>


	2. She Doesn't Have To Know

**This took forever to comeup with! But here it is, fresh and hot off the edit wheel. I promise, the upcoming chapters won't take so long; since there is a massive heatwave hitting my home, I have no time to do anything else except write chapters. Although, School does start soon =( so my chapter output might slow begining mid-August. But whatever, here is the next instalment in Just A Dream. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Holmes sat in front of the window, watching people walk across the street. Today was the day. After two months, Abby and Will were finally returning home from their honeymoon.<p>

He sighed, picking up a discarded newspaper from the corner of his desk. **Breakout from London Lockdown, Jacobs Still at Large**. Holmes shook his head, then tossed the paper back on the desk. Abby was going to freak out when she saw this paper. Holmes's head shot up, a small smile crossed his lips. What if she didn't see it? That paper was already two weeks old, hardly anyone had it anymore. What were the chances? Lifting the paper, he walked over to the fireplace, his eyes glowing in the light of the flames. Crumpling the paper in his hands, he tossed it into the flames, watching the headlines burn.

"Holmes," a voice called, causing Holmes to turn around quickly. There stood Watson, in his arms a small one and a half month old girl, her brown eyes staring at Holmes, just like her father. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said, walking over to the large, cushioned chair in the corner of the room. Watson shook his head.

"You're obviously doing something."

"Shouldn't you be at home with Mary?" Holmes asked, clearly deflecting the question.

"She's out with her sister, trying to find a new dress for Sarah," he explained, smiling down at the small infant in his arms. Holmes nodded, sitting down in the chair. Watson turned his head to the fire place, the lingering remains of the paper resting among the ash.

"Was that the paper you just threw in the fire?" Watson asked, his eyebrow raised. Holmes pursed his lips.

"'Course not, why would you even ask that?" Watson stared at him, giving an "are you serious" expression. He walked over to the chair across from his old friend.

"You can't hide it from her forever, Holmes. Eventually she's going to find out."

"Not if I can help it," Holmes said, just as he heard the front door slam close. Footsteps thundered on the steps, causing Holmes to jump up. Suddenly the door to Holmes's office burst open and there stood Abby, dressed in a dark blue dress, her long brown hair pulled up in a bun and resting under a hat.

"Did you miss me?" she asked, a wide smile crossing her face. Holmes walked over and embraced his daughter, Watson slowly following.

"How was Paris?" Holmes asked as Will walked into the room, a small box in his hands.

"Fabulous. Ah Dad, you have to go. The Eiffel Tower is so beautiful. I've never seen anything like it in my life!" Abby exclaimed, removing her hat from her head and setting it on the table. Turning back to her father, she noticed a small bundle in Watson's arms. A bundle with arms that were moving. She let out a little squeak and ran toward him.

"Let me see!" she exclaimed and Watson handed the bundle to her. Abby stared down at the child in wonder. She had always loved kids. The little girl's eyes light up when she saw Abby, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Meet Sarah Katharine Watson," Watson said, smiling. "She was born almost two weeks after you and David left."

"How's Mary?" Will asked from his spot against the wall behind Abby.

"She's doing well. Bit sore from the birth but she's gotten much better every day." Watson smiled, watching Abby hold his daughter. She sighed.

"Well, we better go," Abby said, slipping Sarah back into Watson's arms. "Melissa's been watching Patricia since we left. We need to go home and give her a break." She smiled at Will, who had her hat in his hand. He set it on her head and smiled at her, before leaning over and quickly kissing her. She pulled back and smiled, then snapped her fingers and turned to her father.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We got you something." She walked over to the table where Will had set the box down and handed it to her father. Holmes shook his head and looked at the box. It was small and smooth, with a small rose engraved in the front of the box.

"We didn't get to choose the box," Will added. Holmes smirked as he pried open the box, revealing a new black pipe with the letters S.H. engraved on it. Holmes let out a low whistle as he lifted it from the box.

"I've been saying for years you could use a new one," Abby stated, watching her father admire the pipe. Smiling, he took it over to his desk, filled it with some tobacco and lit it.

"Works like a dream," Holmes said happily. "Thank you." Abby smiled and slipped her hand into Will's.

"I suppose we should be going," she said, looking at Will, who nodded. She turned to her father and god-father and curtseyed, trying not to laugh. "Gentlemen," she said, smiling slightly as her father smirked. Watson bowed slightly, trying not to bend over too far since he had Sarah in the arm. Holmes just stared at his daughter, his eyes clouded as if he were off in his own little world. Abby saw this and stared back at him, her eyes meeting his.

"Earth to Holmes!" she cried, waving her hand in front of his face. He flinched backwards and shook his head, coming back into reality. "Everything ok there, Dad?" Abby asked, raising an eyebrow. Holmes, not wanting to concern his daughter, forced a small smile.

"Of course. What could possibly be wrong?" Abby opened her mouth to say something, but Holmes stopped her with a wave of his hand. "You'd better be off. Don't you need to be picking Patricia up from Melissa's?" Abby stared at him for a few moments, wondering if she should question her father on why he was acting so strangely, then decided against it and smiled at him.

"Yeah, we'd better be off." She walked forward and hugged both her god-father and father before walking hand and hand with Will out of the room. As soon as Holmes heard the front door close behind his daughter and son-in-law, he groaned and fell onto a nearby couch. Watson looked at him and shook his head, chuckling slightly at the sight before him.

"You, my friend, have problems." Holmes opened one eye and looked at his friend.

"Tell me something I don't already know."

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Thoughts? Please Review...<strong>

**Oh yeah, I saw the trailer for "Sherlock Holmes: A Game Of Shadows" and I LOVED IT! I laughed when I saw Holmes in drag. It made my day =)**


	3. Sickness in the Morning

**Hi everybody, sorry this took so long, I just started school yesterday and I had band camp everyday for the past three weeks so I have had no time to finish this. But it's up now and that's all that matters.**

**Anywho: I don't own Sherlock Holmes, only Abby, Will, Patricia, Sarah, and any original characters you see in this story.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p>Sunlight poured through the small, single window of the master bedroom, shining on Abby's sleeping face. Trying to get the sun out of her eyes, she flipped onto her side, only to realize there was no more bed for her to flip onto. Gasping, she smashed into the floor with a loud THUD. She lifted her head and groaned, rubbing her now sore side and cursing silently under her breath. She pushed herself up slowly and set her head on the mattress she had resided on just a few seconds before hand.<p>

"Don't say a word," she said to Will, only to receive silence. She couldn't believe he was listening to her. Smiling, she lifted her head, expecting to see her husband, only to see an empty bed. "Will?" she asked, looking around. Light flooded the room, letting Abby to see the wide open door on the other side of the room. Sighing, Abby stood up and rubbed her sore side, wishing it would stop hurting so she could walk without limping. Walking slowly, she slipped her white robe on over her nightgown and crept down the hallway.

Small amounts of light crept through the windows that lined the hall, allowing Abby to see even without any lamps being lit. When she reached the last door in the hall, she pushed her head through silently. When she saw the blankets covering a small bundle, she smiled. Patricia's hair flew all over the place as she slept silently in her bed. Her sister-in-law looked so peaceful. Abby sighed before closing the door slowly behind her as she continued her search for her husband.

As soon as her foot crossed the threshold to the kitchen, Abby was bombarded with a variety of smells that made her mouth water. Some she recognized: bacon sizzling on the stove, eggs on the griddle. Yet there were some she didn't: one that reminded her of a mixture of lavender and chocolate, which was, in her opinion, a weird combination. She walked into the kitchen to see Will standing over the stove, fussing over the pan that seemed to contain the bacon. He was already dressed, wearing his black pants and matching jacket, with his hair combed over so it didn't fall into his eyes like it normally did. Abby cleared her throat as she walked towards her husband, who had turned around when he heard the noise. He looked at his wife, adorned in all her nightgown glory, and smiled.

"Morning Cinderella," he said, kissing her forehead.

"I fell out of our bed," she stated, rubbing her side. Will chuckled, looking at his wife.

"I wish I could have seen that." She smiled and examined his outfit, an eyebrow raised.

"What's with the suit?" Will smirked and shook his head, moving the bacon from the pan to a nearby plate. Abby grabbed a glass of orange juice from the counter and took a small sip.

"You're dad offered me a job as… kind of an apprentice I guess." Abby coughed, causing juice to fly out of her mouth. She set the juice down and turned toward her husband.

"Oh no! No no no no no no no!" Will raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"And why not?" he asked smugly.

"Because he's just trying to replace Watson with you!" Abby yelled. Will raised a hand over his heart and looked hurt.

"That hurt Abby," he said, chuckling. Abby rolled her eyes.

"You know I'm right," she stated, sitting down at the table. Will brought over the plates of bacon and eggs and set one down in front of his wife. He sat down across from her and took a bite of eggs.

"Well, I do need a job. And your father kind of has a responsibility to give me one." Abby raised an eye brow as she picked up her fork.

"You'd be surprised," she muttered. "And why do you need a job? Baking bread makes us good amounts of cash." Will snorted.

"Yeah, sure it does." Abby pursed her lips, moving her eggs around with her fork.

"Why don't I just get a job?" Will's head shot up and he dropped his fork.

"No," he stated suddenly. Abby looked at him, her eye brow raised.

"Why not? I could work for my dad; I helped him solve the Blackwood case."

"Abby, just no!" Abby stared at him; this was the first time she could ever remember seeing him angry. It made her a little scared and confused.

"What do you have against women working?"

"Women should only have to work if they have no one to take care of them." Abby gawped at him; she was not hearing this.

"You think I need someone to take care of me?" Will groaned and shook his head.

"No, of course not. It's just that…" he sighed. "My mother worked almost every day after Patricia's father left. It was so bad I almost never saw her. I just don't want you to have to do that as well." Abby stared at him, a mixture of understanding and sadness going through her mind.

"Will," she began, taking another sip of her orange juice. "If it means that much to you, I won't get a job. But," she set her drink down and pointed a finger at her husband, "if it gets so bad that _you _work so much that I never see you, I'm finding one. Got it?" Will chuckled and nodded.

"Fine, only because I promise it won't get that bad." He took another bite of his eggs and groaned. "I think I've out done myself on these. You have to try them." Abby laughed as she lifted her fork off the table. Scooping up some eggs, she lifted them into her mouth.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea overcame her. The eggs weren't even down her throat and she felt them coming back up. Thrusting her chair away from the table, she stood up and sprinted toward the bathroom, one hand covering her mouth as she ran. She barely made it before the contents of her stomach came flying up for her to see. She lost track of how long she was in there, but eventually Will came in and held her hair back as she puked. After what seemed liked hours, the nausea finally subsided and Abby looked up at her husband.

"Were they really that bad?" he asked, dropping her hair so it fell around her shoulders again. Abby rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, I didn't get to taste them," she said, pushing herself up slowly. Will stared at her for a few moments before putting his palm against her forehead.

"You don't feel warm," he stated, still staring at her. Abby laughed and grabbed his wrist, moving his hand off of her head.

"Thank you Doctor. I'm fine, it's probably just the stomach bug." Will continued to stare at her, which made Abby groan. "Will, honestly I'm fine. Promise." Will stared for a few more seconds, then nodded.

"Ok, but if you don't feel well tomorrow, promise I can call Watson," he said, walking with her as she left the bathroom.

"Promise, but I can tell you I'll probably feel better tomorrow."

But she didn't feel better tomorrow. Or the next day. Or the day after that. Abby vomited every morning for the next week, some mornings even before she got any food into her mouth. Just the smell of Will baking made her sick to her stomach. Will got on her nerves about it too. Every morning he insisted they call Watson to have him make sure it wasn't something serious, but Abby always told him she was fine and that it was probably either the flu or a stomach bug, even though it was getting to a point where Abby wasn't so sure about that anymore.

One afternoon, Abby and Patricia were folding laundry at the kitchen table. Will was at his new job helping her father, which basically consisted of him fetching odd objects from town for him. Cool air poured through the open door into the kitchen, causing the clothes to move slightly on the table.

"Abby, look!" Patricia yelled, pointing toward the door. Abby set a freshly folded shirt on the table and looked at what Patricia was pointing at. There, standing in the doorway of her home, was a large crow. It didn't move, didn't turn its head, didn't really do anything, it just stared at her. Abby stared back at it, remembering the last time she had seen a crow do something like that.

"Isn't it pretty?" Patricia asked, smiling at the large bird and knocking Abby back into the current situation. She shook her head and turned to look at her sister-in-law.

"What?" she asked, her face drained of all color. Patricia turned and looked at her.

"That bird," she said, before stopping and stared at Abby's face. "Are you ok Abby? You're really pale all of a sudden." Abby took a deep breath and smiled at Patricia, though her eyes were still on the bird.

"I'm fine honey. Hold on a second." She walked over to the door and started waving her hands in the direction of the bird. "Shoo!" The bird just cawed, but didn't move. Abby continued to swat at it, but it didn't move once. Abby moved closer to it and, suddenly, the bird flew forward and bit her finger.

"OW!" she cried, pulling her hand back. The bird cawed one more time before stretching its wings and taking off into the cloudy London sky. Abby watched as the bird disappeared, then looked down at her finger. A drop of blood was oozing out of a small cut right above the ring Will had given her when he proposed. Abby sighed and walked back into the house. She ran her hand under some water and wiped it with one of the towels she was supposed to be folding.

"Honey, I'm home!" Will's voice called from the hallway, causing Abby to smile. Patricia ran out into the hall and began to laugh. Setting the towel down on the counter, Abby looked to make sure her finger wasn't still bleeding, before making her way toward her husband.

"Thank goodness you're home. You'll never believe what just happened…" Abby stopped in the middle of the hallway, realizing Will wasn't alone. Standing a few feet behind him were her father, Watson, and Mary who appeared to have Sarah in her arms. "What are you all doing here?" she asked the group.

"William here," her father began, taking a step toward his daughter, " has told us that you haven't been feeling well so the doctor," he pointed to Watson, who had taken a few steps forward, "is going to make sure you're not dying." Abby glared at her husband, giving him a little 'I will kill you' look, before turning back to her family.

"Thanks, but I'm fine," she said, smiling slightly.

"Abby," Will said, making Abby glare at him again. "You've vomited every morning for the last week." Mary raised an eyebrow at Abby, who just groaned.

"I'm fine! It's just the flu."

"Abby, it's not even flu season!" Will shouted, throwing his hands in the air. Abby took a deep breath in through her teeth, closing her eyes and willing her temper to go back to normal.

"Will, it's fine. I'm fine!" Suddenly, she felt a hand on her forehead. Opening her eyes, she glanced upwards to see her god-father with his hand on her head, his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. "Um, Watson?" Abby asked, looking at him, her arms folded over her chest. "What are you doing?"

"You don't have a fever," he said, removing his hand from her forehead. Abby chuckled.

"Told you I wasn't sick," she said, addressing both Watson and her husband.

"Have you been sore at all?" Mary asked suddenly, taking a step toward Abby. Abby looked at her, confusion in her eyes.

"Um…" She hadn't thought about it until this point. Come to think of it, her neck and back had been bugging her for the past few days, but she thought she had just pulled some muscles or something. "My neck and back have been bugging me. What does that have to do with…"

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Mary asked, handing Sarah to her husband and leading, more like dragging, Abby down the hall and into the master bedroom. As soon as the two of them were safely in the confinements of the room, Mary released Abby, slammed the door shut, and bolted it.

"Ow!" she shouted, rubbing the spot on her upper forearm where Mary had grabbed her. "You know that kind of hurt," she told her friend, who had just turned around and began to stare at her. "What?"

"Ok, question time: the vomiting only happens in the morning, right?" Mary asked, pushing a piece of her brown hair out of her face. Abby groaned, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Not you too Mary!" she yelled. "For the last time, it's a flu! I'm not dying!"

"I don't think you're dying, Abby. Calm down," Mary said, walking over and sitting on the bed. Abby stared at her, an eyebrow raised.

"You don't?" she asked, waking over to join Mary on the bed.

"No, in fact I think I know what's wrong with you."

"Really? What?" Abby asked, her eyes growing wide, she was really getting tired of all the vomiting.

"Well, you have to answer me something first before I know I'm right." Abby nodded, willing to answer anything if it meant she didn't have to suffer through the nausea anymore.

"What do you need to know?" Mary sighed before staring directly into Abby's eyes.

"When was the last time you had your… um…" she paused as if she was trying to come up with the right words to finish the sentence. "monthly visitor?" Abby's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"What?" she asked, totally confused at Mary's question. "Why would you even ask something like that?" Suddenly, she gasped, understanding exactly what Mary thought was the cause of her stomach pains. "Oh no," she said, shaking her head. Mary only nodded.

"Oh yes," she said, followed by four little words that would forever change Abby's life.

"I think you're pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are nice =)<strong>


	4. Telling Will

**I am really sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up and running, I had things come up in my personal life that made my story take a back seat, but now I'm back and ready to start typing it up again =D. **

**You guys know the drill: I don't own Sherlock Holmes, only Abby, Will, Patricia, and... well you get the idea.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p>The room was spinning and had suddenly become very hot. Abby took several deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down, but that attempt was failing. Pregnant? Her? How could this happen? Well, she obviously knew how it happened, Holmes's girlfriend at the time had explained all that to her when she was twelve. But now!<p>

"No," she gasped, shaking her head slightly. Mary just continued to stare at her, as if her brown eyes could calm Abby down. They couldn't. Nothing could at this point in time.

"Abby," Mary said, taking Abby's hand in her own. "It will be alright."

"How do you know?" she asked, jumping off the bed and walking toward the window. "We've only been married for a little over two months. We haven't even talked about children yet!" she exclaimed, running her fingers through her long tangled locks. She bit her bottom lip and sighed, trying really hard not to cry. This was not happening, this was NOT happening!

"I'm sure William will be very happy that you are having a baby." Abby turned her head and stared at her, not entirely sure if she believed her.

"How did Watson react when you told him you were pregnant?" Abby asked. Mary had gotten pregnant four months after the two of them had gotten married, so she could relate to what she was going through. Mary chuckled slightly under her breath, then shook her head.

"Well he fainted when I first told him…" Abby raised an eyebrow, then laughed. She was happy that something had caused her to take her mind off of her dilemma, if only for a few moments.

"Goodnight Patricia," Abby said as she slowly closed the young girl's door. Her family had stayed for dinner after the whole fiasco, no one even uttering a question about what was said between Abby and Mary behind the locked bedroom door. She sighed and walked slowly toward her bedroom door. Pushing it slightly, she walked into the room and sat down at her vanity. Will was asleep already, his body hidden under the blankets that covered the couple's bed. Abby smirked at his reflection in the mirror and pulled two pins out of her hair. Chesnutt locks cascaded down onto her shoulders, falling over her dress. She stood up slowly, trying not to make too much noise, and walked over to the chest in the corner of the room. Slipping off her dress, she folded it slowly and set it in the dark wooden box. She then grabbed a night gown Mary had given her as a wedding gift and slipped it over her head. When she closed the lid of the chest, she turned around and saw her husband leaning on one elbow and staring at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, a small smile pursed on her lips. Will chuckled before patting the spot on the bed next to him. Abby sighed as she walked over and eased herself onto the mattress. As soon as she was comfortable, Will cradled his arm around her and held her close.

"How was your day?" Abby asked, looking up into Will's piercing eyes. Will rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Same as always. You're father had me rearranging his desk today, let me tell you I saw things in there one never should have to see," he stated, causing Abby to chuckle.

"Don't I know it."

"So how was your day?" Will asked, pushing a piece of Abby's hair to the side. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"You mean besides sitting in the house doing laundry and reading? Absolutely nothing," she huffed, blowing some of her hair out of her face. Will smirked slightly at the look on his wife's face.

"So it was a normal day?"

"Pretty much," Abby said, rolling her eyes. "I never thought there would be days that would make me say that I missed the craziness of my father, but I can say that today." Will chuckled, then planted a kiss on her lips.

"You can take my place tomorrow."

"Deal," she said before returning the kiss. Minutes passed before anyone spoke again, but Will broke the silence after a few moments.

"Are you still mad at me for telling your family you were sick?" Abby's eyes suddenly shot open. Until that moment, her conversation with Mary from earlier had slipped out of her mind. How was she going to tell Will they were expecting a baby? She pushed her husband away and shifted her feet onto the floor. Will leaned up and stared at the back of her head, his eyes full of confusion. "I take that as a yes." Abby didn't say a word, just took deep breaths through her mouth to try to slow her racing heart. "Sweetheart, are you ok?" Will asked, putting his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly.

"Fine," she said quickly. "I just need some air." She shot off of the bed and out the door of the bedroom before Will could say anything. Grabbing her coat off the hook, she wrapped it over her shoulders as she pushed on the door and into the cool night.

The air swirled around her body; it seemed to be tugging her toward the middle of town. Abby walked slowly, her mind moving faster than her feet. She passed homes and shops, vaguely realizing where she was going. After several minutes of walking, she stopped in the middle of a clear strip of road. She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair.

"What am I going to do?"

Suddenly, Abby heard a soft noise from around the corner of a nearby building. Turning slightly, she squinted in the light of an overhead street lamp to try and find the source of the noise. A figure appeared in the dim light, covered head to toe in black. The only thing not black was his skin, which Abby could see was white. It stood out like newly fallen snow on the roads in December.

"Hello?" Abby called to the figure, only to receive no answer. The figure just stood there, staring at her. Abby took a step toward the light, only to be bombarded with a face full of cold wind, sending her tumbling backwards. Suddenly, a crow landed on the lamp post above the figures head, sending out three high pitched CAWS. The figure moved his head and stared at the bird, raising its arm slightly so the bird could fly onto it. Petting the bird's head, the figure moved his gaze back to Abby, who had her eyes trained on the figure that she was sure was male.

"Who are you?" she asked slowly, trying to stand only to be attacked by wind again. The figure let out a low chuckle that Abby vaguely recognized.

"What ever happened to those emerald earring I gave you?" a voice asked, barely a whisper creeping across Abby's ear. Abby stared at the figure, confused at the comment she just heard.

"Earrings?" she asked, then gasped when she remembered the earrings in question. It couldn't be… She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

"Abby!" a voice cried in the back of her ear, causing her to open her eyes. She turned her head to see Will running toward her, his face coated in concern.

"Are you ok?" he asked when he reached her, leaning over to grab her hand. She turned her head over her shoulder to point the figure out to her husband, only to see the once again empty alleyway.

"Fine," she said, her eyebrows crunched. Did she really see that or was it all in her head?

"What were you thinking, running out without shoes?" Will asked as he helped Abby to her feet, which she just noticed were bare. She laughed, her face returning to its smooth, happy expression.

"I really didn't notice I wasn't wearing any," she explained to Will, who raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked as the two of them started making their way back to their cozy home. Abby shook her head with her husband and smiled, then frowned and stopped in her tracks in the center of the street. Will walked a few paces more, then stopped once he noticed his wife was no longer next to him. Turning around, he stared at her, unsure what was going on.

"What is it?" he asked, taking a step toward Abby, who had her arms crossed over her chest. She couldn't put this off any longer, it would kill her too. She took a deep breath and let the words flow out of her mouth.

"Will, I'm pregnant." Abby stared at her husband, neither one of them moving, neither one of them speaking, neither one of them seemed to breath. They just stood in the middle of an empty street, staring at each other. After a few moments, Will broke the silence.

"Are you sure?" he asked, blinking a few times. Abby felt a hole open in her chest when he asked this, he was hoping she was kidding. He didn't want the baby. She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes as she nodded slowly, waiting for her husband to get that expression on his face he always got when he was angry or upset or worried. Instead of any of those three, he did the last thing Abby was expecting at that point, he broke into a wide grin.

"Honey, that's wonderful!" he exclaimed, lifting her up and spinning her around. "I'm gonna be a dad!"  
>"You mean you're not upset?" she asked, only to get a confused look out of Will. He set her down slowly and set his hands on her shoulders.<p>

"Why would you think I would be upset about this?" he asked, staring into her eyes. She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know, it's just that you've been so concerned about money. And I know a baby takes a lot of it, more than we probably have. And I just thought…"She was silenced by one of Will's fingers pressing against her lips. She looked up at him, her eyes glued on his.

"Abby, I love you, and I know you only told me two minutes ago, but I already love this baby. Yes, we are probably short on the amount of money we need, but I can get it. But there is no way on God's green earth I would ever not want you to have my child. Ever." Abby face broke into a huge grin as she jumped up and kissed her husband. They stayed like that for a few moments before Abby started to shiver, then they pulled apart and began to walk home. When they made it to their house, Will slipped off Abby's coat and carried her to their bed, where they spent the rest of the night safe and warm in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Happy Halloween!<strong>


	5. Telling Holmes

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I really need to get better at writing these chapters faster.**

**Anyhow, As you all know, I don't own Sherlock Holmes, I only own Abby, Will, David, Patricia, and any other character not in either movie...**

**Speaking of which, I know that back while I was writing Flying the Nest I said I wasn't planning on writing a story around the new Sherlock Holmes movie, but after rewatching the trailer at least half a dozen times and talking to some friends of mine, I have decided to give it a shot. So after seeing the movie on the 19th, I will know for certain, but this doesn't seem to be the last story for everyones favorite detective's daughter =)**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p>Abby hadn't even started to get big yet and Will had already begun to throw out names for the baby. It began one morning when Abby had made her way to the table for breakfast; her morning sickness was much better so she could stomach Will's eggs and bacon. Smiling, he set the plate in front of his wife and sat across from her.<p>

"I like Edward," he stated plainly almost as soon as Abby had lifted a forkful of eggs into her mouth. Raising an eye brow, she chewed her food quickly before swallowing and questioning her husband.

"Um… who's Edward?" she asked as she took a sip of water. Will chuckled and shook his head.

"No, as a name. For the baby," he explained, smiling at her. Abby nodded, understanding now. "I also like Nicholas, Michael, Adam, and Benjamin."

"What if it's a girl?" Abby asked. Will opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, then closed it and leaned back in his chair.

"I hadn't really thought of that," he said. Abby nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"Lucky for you I have," she said, getting to her feet. She walked out of the room only to return moments later with a piece of paper in hand. "I made a list of my top five favorite names." She handed Will the paper and watched as he read it.

"Caroline, Elizabeth, Lydia, Jane, and Charlotte," he said before laughing. "I think you've been reading Pride and Prejudice to many times, Darling." Abby stared at him for a moment, then chuckled once she realized what he was talking about.

"I didn't even realize that. Well do you like any of the names?" she asked as she sat back down across from Will. He pursed his lips as he thought about the question that was just posed to him.

"Lydia and Jane," he said, taking a sip of his juice. Abby smiled; those were her favorite too. She lifted the glass in front of her to her lips and took a long drink of water. "So what did your father say when you told him about the baby?" Suddenly, Abby's throat seemed to close in on itself, causing her to spit the little water still in her mouth out all over the table. Will raised an eyebrow at his wife before handing her a napkin. "Did I miss something?" Abby took several deep breaths, swearing slightly under her breath. How could she have forgotten?

"You didn't tell your father, did you?" Will asked when Abby had calmed her coughing. She shook her head and sighed, dropping her head into her hands.

"Lord help me."

"This isn't going to go well," she stated as she and Will walked up the steps of her father's home. Will chuckled, patting Abby's hand as they neared the door to Holmes's study. Will had convinced Abby to surprise him with a visit this morning after her little freak out that morning at breakfast, not that she was completely compliant with his idea.

"It will be fine, Love," he whispered as he knocked slowly on the door in front of the couple. After hearing a quiet "enter" from the other side, Abby let out a huge sigh and pushed on the door.

It had only been a few weeks since Abby had last stepped foot inside her father's study, but never in her life could she remember it ever being this clean. All of the books that used to be littered around the floor were now neatly placed on shelves, papers that used to clutter up his desks were no longer there, the curtains were actually open, it was a miracle. Abby looked around the room wide eyed and very impressed.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, spinning in a circle to take in all the room had to offer. Holmes looked up from his newspaper and smirked at the expression on his daughter's face. "What happened in here?"

"I cleaned," he said, setting his paper aside and standing up. A chuckle came from the other side of the room, causing Abby to turn her head.

"You cleaned?" Watson asked from his spot by the window. His walking stick gleamed in the early morning sunlight, making it seem friendlier than it normally did. Abby rolled her eyes, now she had to break the news to two people. She was having enough issues telling one person, how could she possible tell both of them? "I believe it was Will who cleaned." Holmes rolled his eyes and stood up slowly.

"Where'd all the stuff that was in here go?" Abby asked, taking off her coat and laying across the back of her father's chair.

"Attic," Will said, laying his coat over his wife's. Abby nodded slowly then looked at her husband, who just stared back at her without saying a word. She sighed; he wasn't going to give her any help on this one. "I'm going to go talk my aunt for a few moments." Giving her a quick hug, he walked out of the room without saying another word. Abby glared at the retreating back of her husband before turning around to look at her father and god-father. Running a hand through her brown strands, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Abby?" Watson asked, taking a step toward his god-daughter. "What's the matter?"

"Could you two sit down for a minute?" she asked, opening her eyes. Her father and Watson looked at each other, then slowly sat down in the nearby chairs. The room remained silent for a few moments before Abby let out a loud huff. "I don't know any easy way to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it." Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth and let the words float out. "I'm pregnant." Her eyes flew open and she surveyed the scene in front of her.

Her father and Watson were just sitting there, not moving, her father seemed to not even be breathing. They just stared at her, completely still, almost like statues. After a few moments, Watson leaned forward onto his walking stick and blinked a few times before speaking.

"You're certain?" he asked, causing Abby to nod.

"Positive." She turned and looked at her father, who hadn't moved since she broke the news to him. "Dad?" Still nothing; this was beginning to worry Abby. "Daddy, say something? Please?" Holmes still didn't move, his eyes were glazed over as if he was in his own little world. Abby felt her face turn several shades of red in the span of a few seconds; this was not going the way Will had promised her it would.

"Holmes?" Watson asked, looking at his old friend. After what seemed eternity, Holmes shook his head, stood up, and walked out of the room. Abby's eyes followed his every move until he was out of the room, then ran a hand over her eyes, which had begun to water slightly. Taking a shaky breath, she let out a very forced laughed.

"Well that went well." Watson stood up and walked toward Abby, who was shaking her head and chuckling still. He set a hand on her shoulder and her chuckles slowly turned into small sobs. Setting her head on Watson's shoulder, she let him rub her back until she felt all her tears leave her skull. As soon as she felt calmed down slightly, she lifted her head and stared at her god-father, who looked at her with his eyes full of worry. "You're not mad at me like he is right?" she whispered as she wiped away some of her tears. Watson stared at her and laughed.

"Why would I be mad about something like this?" Abby shook her head and blew air out of her mouth.

"I don't know, why is Dad mad at me about something like this?" Watson sighed and ran a hand over Abby's hair, pushing a piece of her hair out of her face.

"He's not mad Abby." Abby laughed out loud, really loud.

"Really, could have fooled me," she stated, shaking her head. Watson chuckled slightly before looking out the door Holmes had just walked out of. Abby followed his gaze, sighing when she looked out the door that led to the hall. "I have to go talk to him," she stated. Watson nodded and hugged his god-daughter before she walked out of the room.

Abby had no idea where to start. Holmes could have gone to the kitchen, he could have walked out the door and taken a walk, he could have gone to the bridge and jumped in the Thames for all she knew. She was just about to go find Will and ask for some help when she heard a sound come from down the hall. Lifting her feet, she moved down the hall so slow it was killing her, but she didn't know what she was going to say when she got there and wanted to take some time. Before she knew it though, she was standing in the doorway of the room where the sound originated, which happened to be the room she stayed in when she was a little girl, a few years younger than Patricia. Her father sat on her old bed, turning a doll in a red gown over and over in his hands. Abby stood in the doorway and watched for a few moments before taking a deep breath and walking in. She sat down next to her father on the bed, but he didn't even look up. He just continued to stare at the doll, which seemed to be glaring at her. She laid her hand on the dolls face, feeling the soft material on her fingers.

"I remember when you bought me this," she said, twisting a strand of the doll's black curls around her index finger. "I was… six, right?"

"Five," her father said, rubbing his thumb over the blue eyes of the doll. "I gave it to you after you got sick with chicken pox. You were so upset since you couldn't go to Will's birthday party." Abby smiled, the memory coming back to her in strong bursts.

"It was one of the first dolls you ever bought me, well that Watson didn't help you pick out." Holmes looked at her for the first time since she broke the news to him, and it was to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Was not," he stated. Abby rolled her eyes at him and laid her head on his shoulder

"Was so." Holmes chuckled. He moved his hand from the doll to smooth down his daughter's hair. The pair stayed like that for a few moments before Holmes broke the silence. "I'm not mad you know."

"I know," Abby stated, closing her eyes and taking a claiming breath.

"I knew this day was going to come, just not this quickly," Holmes stated, causing Abby to chuckle.

"You and me both, Detective." Holmes laughed.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like I was mad at you," he stated, kissing the top of her forehead. Abby nodded.

"It's ok."

"Have you and William thought of names yet?" he asked as the two of the got off the bed and began walking out of the room. Abby smiled.

"Will likes Edward if it's a boy and we like Lydia and Jane if it's a girl." Holmes nodded, then smirked.

"Isn't it tradition to name the first born son after one of the parent's fathers?" he asked, causing Abby to raise an eyebrow at him.

"You want us to name the baby Fredrick?" she asked curiously, causing him to glare at her. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. "I am not naming my baby Sherlock."

"Why not? It's a good name," he said as the two walked into the kitchen. Will and Watson were sitting at the table eating pieces of cake, when the turned and stared at the pair that just walked into the room.

"Because it will inflate your ego." Turning to her husband, she raised an eyebrow. "Please inform my father why we are not naming our baby Sherlock." Will smiled slightly before replying, a twinkle in his eye.

"Now that you mention it, I kinda like the name Sherlock if the baby is a boy." Abby glared at him, then shook her head.

"You are no help." The four of them laughed, too busy to notice a figure looking through the window of 221 Baker Street, glaring at the woman with the small silver ring on her finger and a baby in her belly. The woman he vowed to get revenge on if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Dislike? Review please!<strong>

**Oh yeah, before you exit out of this page and go on with your busy lives, could you all do me a favor? On my profile is a poll, I just want to see your opinion on a detail idea. So head over to the profile and vote for me. Please and thank you!**


	6. Finding the Truth

**...I have no excuse this time, this chapter should have been done and up along time ago! Sorry for the wait, I was celebrating my sweet sixteen!**

**As you all know: I don't own Sherlock Holmes (though if someone had given me that for my sweet sixteen, it would have been the best gift in the world) or any of the characters besides Abby, David, Will, Patricia, and... well you get the idea =)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Will, have you seen my cross?" Abby yelled out the door of her bedroom. Her hands flew around her dresser, searching for the piece of jewelry in question. Will, adjusting his tie, walked out of the hallway towards his wife.<p>

"Weren't you wearing it yesterday?" he asked as he grabbed his jacket off the bed. Abby lifted her head up and stared at her husband.

"Yes, and I took it off and set it right here and now it's gone!" she yelled, smacking her palm on the dark, smooth wood of the vanity. Will chuckled at his wife, his eyes gleaming in the sun. She raised her head up again and stared at him as he slipped his black coat on. "You're leaving?"

"Watson needs some help moving a few pieces of furniture, I volunteered to help him." Abby smiled at him, before turning back to her vanity.

"Where did I put it?" she cried, ripping things out of drawers. Will laughed at his wife as he walked forward, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her check and sighed.

"Are you sure you'll be ok here by yourself all day?" he asked, setting his hand on her still semi-flat stomach. Patricia was at a friend's house for the afternoon so she had the home all to herself. Abby lifted her head up from her searching and stared at her husband, an eyebrow raised.

"It sounds like you don't trust me alone," she said slowly. Will's lips curved slightly as he shook his head.

"I trust you completely." Abby rolled her eyes and began her search yet again. Will walked out the door, staring at his wife for a few moments before he closed the door silently behind him. After several more minutes of searching, she gave up and sat down on the bed.

"Where did I put it?" she whispered under her breath, closing her eyes. Suddenly, something in the corner caught the sunlight and began to sparkle. Rising slowly, she walked over to the corner to see her cross wrapped in a thick sheet of cream colored paper. She lifted the cross of the cool wooden floor and unwrapped the paper.

As soon as she read the fancy scrawl, she sucked in a deep breath and dropped the paper to the floor.

_Sherlock Holmes and Ms. Irene Adler_

_request the honour of your presence_

_at the marriage of their daughter_

_Abigail Elizabeth Holmes to Mr. David Thomas Jacobs_

She ran a hand through her deep brown hair, smirking at what she attempted to be her husband's attempt at a joke. It was written almost the exact same way that their invitations were; same paper, same writing, it was basically the same invitation only Will's name was replaced with David's.

"Very funny William," she said as she folded up the paper and put it in the pocket of her dress. She snapped the cross around her neck and began her regular daily schedule.

Sherlock Holmes was sitting in his study, enjoying the silence. That morning's paper was spread across his lap, his eyes scanning the words carefully.

"Why so serious?" a voice asked, causing Holmes to look up from his paper. His daughter was leaning up against the doorframe, her eyes glittering in the dim light of the room. Holmes smirked at her before turning back to his paper.

"Trying to see if they mentioned my latest case," he explained as he turned the thin paper. Abby walked into the room, her eyebrow raised at her father's last comment.

"When did you get a new case?"

"While you and that husband of yours were in Paris." Holmes looked up from his paper and turned his eyes to his daughter. "Not that I don't love having you around, but didn't you move out of here?" Abby rolled her eyes and chuckled at her father.

"Yes I did. I came here because you're such a hoarder and never throw anything out, and wondered if you still had any of my baby stuff?" He pursed his lips and thought for a moment, his eyebrows knitting together.

"If I did, they would be in the attic." Abby clapped her hands together, and turned toward the steps.

"Then that's where I'll look," she announced as she made her way up the stairs. Holmes shook his head, laughed at his daughter, then turned back to his paper.

The attic was filthy, it made Abby think of the slaughterhouse her, Holmes, and Watson went into six months ago in an attempt to stop Blackwood. An attempt that ultimately ended up failing, but that was beside the point. As soon as she stepped foot into the room, she wondered how on earth she was going to find anything. There were piles of boxes along every wall, some just in the middle of the room. Sighing, Abby moved toward the closest thing she saw: a dark brown wooden chest. Settling on the ground, she unlocked and opened the chest, coughing as dust exploded and hit her in the face. Several second passed before her coughing subsided and she was able to open her eyes.

The chest was full of… paper? Thin pieces of paper covered entirely in black ink. She grabbed one of the top pieces and read it over, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

**Detective Locates Missing Diamond**

Abby smirked at the memory that the headline made her relive. Setting the paper on the floor, she looked at the other slips until she saw one that made her stop.

**Hazburg Prince Engages to Romanov Princess**

She read through the article, trying to figure out why her father had kept this article. Once she reached the bottom of the page, she saw why he had kept it. The word Irene was written at the bottom of the page, making Abby know that it had something to do with her mother.

"Note to self, tell Irene about me being pregnant."

Abby began ruffling through the remainders of the chest, pausing to stare at the occasional picture or news clipping. When she was just about to close the chest and return downstairs, something caught her attention. Lifting herself up, she walked over to a dusty corner and lifted something up off the wooden floor.

The leather bound book felt cold against her skin. Confused as to what she was holding, Abby lifted open the cover and coughed as a cloud of dust flew into her face. After a few moments, her throat cleared and she opened her eyes to examine the book.

Her father's messy scrawl covered a majority of the pages; the only blank ones were covered by pictures. So it's a journal she thought to herself as she fingered through the pages. Photos of her as a baby stared up at her, causing Abby to smile. As she thumbed further into the book, the photos she was seeing began to age, depicting older and older versions of herself. Her father's hand writing occasionally took up a few pages in between each photo but Abby didn't take the time to read those pages.

She was about to return the book to where she found it when her thumb brushed up against paper that was different than the others. Lifting up some pages, her eyes landed on a newspaper clipping she hadn't seen in quite some time.

**Prime Minister's Son To Marry Detective's Daughter**

Abby stared at the photo glued below the clipping. A less pregnant Abby was wrapped up in David's arms; her giant ring gleaming in the lights. The photo-her was smiling as if there wasn't a care in the world.

"Keep dreaming," she whispered as she flipped the page. She immediately began chuckling when she laid her eyes on the next newspaper clipping. This one was her all-time favorite, bar none.

**Prime Minister's Son Arrested, Marriage Called Off**

Underneath the headline, there was a photo of David being led away by Lestrade in handcuffs. Every time she saw that photo, it always made her smile. The next few pieces of paper were filled with photos of her wedding; her and Will at the altar, them dancing, and various shots of her and her father. Abby was about to close the notebook for the second time when a whole newspaper article came tumbling out between two pages. Setting the book down on a nearby table, she bent over and lifted the paper between her fingers. The first thing she saw was the date on the paper: September 15th, that was a few months ago, while she was on her honeymoon…

Why would he have kept this? She thought as she unfolded the paper. As soon as she laid her eyes on the headline, she understood and dropped the paper as if it were on fire.

**Breakout From London Lockdown, Jacob's Still at Large**

Her breathing began to come out in short, shallow puffs of air. Her heart began to race and the room began to spin. Scooting herself onto the floor, she moved toward the paper and, once she stopped her hands from shaking, began to read.

_After two days of searching, police officials have found no trace of Jacobs. It has been released that something blew up the wall of Jacobs's cell, but once officers got to the cell, Jacobs was gone, even though his cell was located ten stories above the Thames river. Still no comment from Sherlock Holmes, Dr. John Watson, or Abigail McCalion (previously Abigail Holmes), who worked together to capture Jacobs a few months ago._

Abby felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes and her face grow red. She set the paper as far away as possible.

"He's back," she whispered, running a shaking hand through her hair. "This cannot be happening." She put her head in her hands and sighed, trying to calm herself down. The paper was in the corner of her eye, taunting her. Abby felt the need to reach over and tear that damn thing into teeny, tiny pieces when she noticed something written across the bottom of the page. Moving slowly to her feet, she walked over to the paper and looked closely at the writing. All of her sadness and worry vanished in a nano-second when she read the phrase penned at the bottom of the page. Clenching her jaw to keep from screaming in rage, she balled the paper up in her fists and walked out of the attic, her father's scrawl permanently fixed in her mind.

**Abby must never find out**

Holmes was sitting in his study reading today's paper when he heard footsteps stomping down the stairs. The door burst open and Abby stood in the door frame, still and stone like.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked, not taking his eyes off his paper. Silence followed, making Holmes cautious. "Abby?" Suddenly, something came flying through the air and hit Holmes straight in the back of the head. Lowering his paper, he turned around and looked at his daughter, who looked like she was about to ring his neck.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she screamed, causing Holmes to move back slightly in his seat. He leaned over and grabbed what Abby had thrown at him. Shifting his eyes, he sighed as he saw the one news clipping he never wanted to see again.

"Because it isn't something you need to worry about," he replied, setting the paper on a nearby table. Abby snorted, her eyes dark and full of anger.

"Right, because if my crazy ex-fiancé breaks out of an unbreakable prison, I should totally not worry about it!" She walked toward her father, fighting back the desire to hit him.

Holmes rose out of his chair slowly, keeping his eyes on his daughter. "No, you shouldn't worry…"

"He knows where I live!" Abby screamed, cutting Holmes off. "He knows where you live, where Watson, Mary, and Sarah live! He knows where Will works, which happens to be where you live!" Her eyes began to fill with tears and she was upset to let them out. "He knows my life inside and out, and now he's out there somewhere…"

"We don't know that he's after you…"

"I SHOT HIM!" Abby yelled, cutting off her father again. "Who the hell do you think he's going after?" She walked forward a few steps, trying to see if Holmes got it through his thick skull yet. "I was supposed to die so he could get away, but since I'm not dead, he got arrested. AND NOW HE'S BACK!" Holmes's face went from blank to sudden realization in 2.6 seconds. He began walking toward his daughter, who side-stepped to avoid him, too angry to be touched at that moment.

"We can move you all before he finds you…"

"Too late for that," she muttered under her breath, though her father still heard her. His eyes grew wide and his face slightly pale.

"Beg pardon?" he asked. Abby rubbed a hand over her eyes and groaned slightly.

"Pretty sure he's found us." Holmes stared at her, his eyes blank and his jaw twitched.

"What makes you say that?" Abby walked forward and sat on the arm of her father's empty chair.

"Oh you know… crows hanging around my home, mysterious figures yelling things at me that only David would know." Reaching into her dress pocket, she pulled out the wedding invite and handed it to her father. "I found that in my room this morning, I assumed it was just Will's attempt at a joke." She pushed a piece of loose hair out of her face and watched her father's expression as he flipped the invitation over in his hands. He set it down on the newspaper and ran a shaky hand through his graying hair. Abby pursed her lips and set one hand on her still semi-small stomach. "What am I going to do?" Holmes sighed, walking over so he was standing inches in front of his daughter.

"Live," he whispered, kissing his daughter's forehead. Abby smiled at him and sighed, if only it were that simple.

"You have no idea how heavy a set of bookshelves are," Will announced as he crawled into bed next to his wife. Abby smiled, her nose still buried in her worn-down copy of Sense and Sensibility.

"No I don't, but I'm going to guess that they are really heavy." Folding down the corner of her page, she set it on her bedside table and leaned into the bend of her husband's arm. "Do you like the names Marianne and Elinor?" she asked, her head resting on Will's strong shoulder. He laughed and shook his head.

"I need to get you some new books," he said, resulting in a playful slap from his wife. "So did you just read all day?" he asked, casting a sideways glance at the book on the table. Abby chuckled slightly.

"No, I spent the day talking to my dad."

"Really?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't expect that. What did you two talk about?" Abby tensed up, wondering what the best course of action here was. She could tell him the truth and have him flip out; he never did like David. He would want to move them all out of London, away from the only family she had ever known, all her friends, her life…

Or she could lie and save him the worry, let him get back to thinking about almost nothing else except for Patricia, her, and their baby. He would be happy, calm even. He would live in the notion that everything was fine while she dealt with the situation. She knew lying to him was wrong but, in this situation where he was worried about making money, the family, and the baby, it might be for the best. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, you know, the normal stuff. He still wants us to name the baby Sherlock if it's a boy." Will laughed, his face full of happiness. Moving slowly, he turned off the light that was next to his wife and pulled the blankets around their bodies.

"I love you Abby," he whispered, planting a kiss on his wife's forehead. She sighed, feeling guilt already start to consume her.

"I love you too," she whispered as she closed her eyes, hoping sleep would wash the guilt away, if only for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you think!<strong>


	7. Unexpected Visits

Several months had pasted since Abby found out about David, and since then nothing odd had happened. She saw no more crows, no strange people popped out of alleyways, no letters were found anywhere except where they were supposed to be. Everything was going so well in fact, that she would have completely forgotten her crazy ex-fiancé had broken out of prison if her father didn't bring it up to her every time they were alone together.

She still hadn't told Will about David, she had planned on it but soon after she found out her father was given another case, which Will was 'assigned' to help him with, so she didn't want him to worry any more than he had to. Well, the case came and went and she didn't tell him because, well the baby was due in three months and he was freaking out enough about that.

Being several months pregnant, there were several things Abby couldn't do anymore, help set up the nursery, go out with her friends, or, apparently, get a full night sleep. For the past three nights, the baby had kicked her awake, and tonight seemed to be no different. Tossing and turning, she groaned as she felt, yet another kick in her stomach and pushed herself up in her bed.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" she asked, rubbing her hand over the spot on her stomach where most of the kicks were localized. Will was apparently awoken by the sound of his wife's voice because he twisted in bed to look at the woman he loved.

"He's kicking again?" he asked, pushing himself up. Abby rolled her eyes at her husband and continued to rub circles on her belly. Ever since the baby had begun kicking, Will was convinced the child in her stomach was a boy. He wouldn't explain to her why he felt this way, he was just set on the idea that their child was a boy, and Abby wasn't going to argue with him.

"Yes." Will sighed and set his hand over his wife's.

"Hey buddy, you gotta let your momma get some sleep. You don't want her to get cranky, do you…" he trailed off, shifting his gaze from her stomach to the doorway. Abby stared at him, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"You want me to be cranky?" she asked, chuckling slightly at the look of concentration on his face.

"Shh!" he shushed her, staring at the door. "Do you smell that?" he asked, getting out of the bed. Abby looked at the door and smelled the air, trying to figure out what her husband was talking about. The air smelled the same as always, a mixture of the musty air and the flowers Abby had sitting on the bedside table. Nothing seemed different.

"Smell what?" she asked, her hand pausing. Will didn't say anything; he just walked out of the room, leaving her alone. "Will!" she shouted, getting out of bed slowly. Her husband didn't answer her, making her slightly concerned. "Honey?" she asked, walking toward the door. Suddenly, Will came changing into the room, his face pale.

"There's a fire!" he yelled, grabbing her arm. Abby froze, trying to process what her husband had just told her.

"What!" she cried, staring at the man in front of her. He started pulling her out of the room then stopped, gasping for air. Abby's heart about stopped when she reached the hallway, wondering how she hadn't noticed this from her bedroom. The entire living room and kitchen were engulfed in thick, black smoke and flames that were slowly spreading towards them. Abby coughed, feeling the smoke start to fill her lungs. "Go get Patricia!" she shouted, pushing on her husband's shoulder.

"I've got to get you out first," he cried, pulling her toward the door. She dug her heels into the floor boards, making Will's attempt to drag her out of the burning building harder than it already was.

"I can get myself out William; you need to go get your sister out of here!" Will just stared at her, before nodding slightly. Abby could see the fear behind her husband's eyes, and she was almost certain he could see the fear behind hers. She leaned up and kissed his lips, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I love you," he whispered as he rushed past her toward Patricia's room. Abby immediately began making her way toward the door in the front of the house, her hands wrapped around her belly. She almost reached the door when the ceiling collapsed only a few feet ahead of her. She was beginning to feel dizzy from the smoke, but she turned and tried to find another exit from the house. The hall was beginning to become covered in flames now, making it hard for Abby to move around. She had already succeeded in burning her ankle and destroying the bottom of her night gown.

"Abby…" a voice seemed to whisper over her shoulder, causing Abby to turn her head. The flames magically seemed to part, creating a path to the door on the other side of the hall. Abby paused for a moment, wondering if she should go down the hall, but once she noticed it was getting harder to breath she began walking down the now clear path. Throwing open the door, she moved into the street, coughing and gasping for air. Turning slightly, she witnessed her home get completely covered in flames.

"Abby!" Will cried out, running towards his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, as if he were afraid to let her go. Patricia ran up behind him and grabbed her leg, holding onto her for dear life. Abby looked down at her and gasped; she was covered in dark soot.

"What happened to you?" she asked, trying to scrub some of the soot off her sister-in-law's small face.

"Fell on my way out," she whispered, holding onto Abby even tighter. Abby leaned over and planted a kiss on Patricia's forehead before leaning up again and planting one of her husband's lips. Sighing, she looked up to see the roof of their house completely fall apart, sending flames higher into the air.

"Let's go," Will said, tugging on Abby. Blinking back tears, she nodded and followed the other members of her family down the streets of London.

"What in the world happened?" her father, clad in his pajamas, asked as the three soot-covered family members walked through the doors of 221 Baker Street. Abby wrapped him in a tight hug and sighed.

"Our house burned down," she explained, feeling her father stiffen in her arms.

"What!" he exclaimed, pushing her back and looking at her face. "Are you all ok?"

"I fell down, Grandpa," Patricia said, walking towards Abby's father. Abby wasn't entirely sure when, but at some point Patricia had started calling Holmes "Grandpa". Holmes didn't seem to mind it; in fact he kind of seemed to like it, which made Abby chuckle. He walked over toward Patricia and lifted her in his arms, looking her over.

"Did you? Well nothing some sweets won't fix," he said, tickling her. She smiled and squealed loudly, making Abby in turn smile. Will walked up to her and grabbed her hand, allowing her to lay her tired head on his shoulder. Her father saw this display and cleared his throat. "Well, you obviously need a place to sleep."

"Just for tonight," Will said, standing up a little straighter. "I intend to rent an apartment for us all to live in tomorrow until we can find a more permanent home."

"Out of the question," Holmes said, walking towards the pair. "I'll not have you wasting money on an apartment when I have extra rooms that you can live in. You can stay here until you find a home." Abby stared at her father, not knowing if living in his house was a good idea or not.

"Will," she said, turning her head to look at her husband, "maybe staying here for a while won't be a terrible thing." He sighed before nodding slowly. Holmes nodded and started carrying Patricia up the stairs.

"You two can stay in Watson's old room," her father cried over his shoulder. Abby smiled and shook her head; this was going to be very interesting.

"Thank you for the clothes, Mary," Abby said as her god-mother tied the sash of her new dress. Since, in the hurry of getting out of their burning home, the family hadn't had a chance to grab any clothes, Watson and Mary had brought over some things for them to wear.

"It's no trouble at all, Dear." Once she was done tying up the dress, she walked over and picked up her toddling daughter. Abby smiled at the child, running her hands over her rather large stomach.

"I'm thinking about going back to the house today," she stated suddenly, causing Mary to stop tickling Sarah. She turned and stared at Abby, her face blank.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I need to see it, Mary," she said, making her way toward the door of the room.

"Should you really be going alone?" Mary asked, following her as she made her way slowly down the stairs.

"Will's at work and by the time he gets back it will be dark out, I have to go now," she explained as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She slipped on her coat and looked at her god-mother. "I'll be back in an hour," she said, kissing her cheek as she walked out the door of the house. After a short walk through the busy London streets, she reached the remaining part of her home. The only thing left standing in the structure was a few walls, that was it. Abby sighed as stepped over some debris and walked further into the house. Her eyes were glued to the ground, trying to find something left in the home. After several minutes, she found a few of Will's shirts with minor damage to them, her cross that she had forgotten, and one of Patricia's teddy-bears. She continued her searched, hoping there would be more. She was so focused that she didn't even notice the person in front of her until she charged right into him.

"I am so sorry," she said, looking up slowly, then wishing she hadn't.

"Hello Abby," David said, his cold green eyes gleaming at her. Her heart stopped beating, she stopped breathing, everything seemed to stand still.

"You," she whispered, feeling her knees start to give out. David grabbed her around the waist as she fell, holding her upright.

"Careful there," he said, his voice smooth and calm. Moving as fast as she could, she pushed away from him and took a few steps back. Shaking his head, he let out a low chuckle, making Abby shiver slightly.

"You look well Abby, pregnancy suits you." Abby instinctively put an arm around her stomach, as if trying to hide it from the man in front of her. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said, taking a step forward.

"Really? Because the last time I saw you, you shot me," she said, finding her voice for the first time since seeing her ex-fiancé. Will chuckled again, taking another step forward.

"A small mistake."

"Why are you here, David?" Abby asked, her voice cold. He stared at her, his green eyes glowing in the morning sun. He took a few steps toward her; this time Abby just stood still.

"I came back to see how you liked my present," he explained, gesturing to the remains of the home. Abby laughed, only the sound that came out of her mouth sounded more forced than she intended for it too.

"Why am I not surprised it was you. Was your plan to kill us all in our sleep?" she asked, this time taking a step toward him. He smiled at her, making her remember why she fell for him in the first place.

"You know me so well."

"Better than I would like," she said, stopping in front of him, her body almost touching his. He smiled at her and ran a hand over his cheek, making her shudder slightly.

"Now, why are you really here?" she whispered, looking him in the eye. He just stood there, staring back at her. It was a few seconds before he broke the silence; he turned his head and stared at the sun light.

"Things are changing, Abby. I know I said I wouldn't hurt you now, but that is only because I wanted to give you a message." He leaned in close to her face, allowing Abby to feel his warm breath on her cheek. "You will get hurt if you stay here. And even if you leave, you're just buying yourself time. I will find you."

"Is that a threat?" Abby asked, backing up a step, raising one of her eyebrows. David smiled at her and shook his head.

"It's a promise."

"Miss Abby!" a voice cried out, causing Abby to turn her head quickly. Clark was making his way up the path that lead to the house, a worried expression on his face. "What are you doing here all alone?" Abby turned quickly; ready to point out David, only to realize Clark was right. She was alone.

"I was… um…" She ran a hand through her brown hair and sighed, shaking her head. "Looking for anything left behind," she explained, holding up the teddy bear and shirts.

"You shouldn't be out here alone."

"Because of David right?" Clark froze, staring at her. Abby rolled her eyes and walked towards him, her eye brows knitted together. "It was in the paper, Clarkie. It's not private knowledge." Clarkie just watched her for a few moments before following her, not saying a word about David or anything else for that matter.


End file.
